


under an umbrella (sort of)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: moceit and “would you just shut up and kiss me already”warnings: SPOILERS!!!, swearing
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders, Moceit, janus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	under an umbrella (sort of)

“Shit! Shit. Oh, _shit_!” Patton muttered under his breath as he ran to the nearest awning, which was not close at all, especially considering the _pounding_ rain. He wasn’t anywhere near his apartment, and although he was already soaked, spending more time in the rain seemed like a pretty bad idea. So he ran to the awning and hoped to god that he wouldn’t be stuck there for long.

After nearly twenty seconds of running, he finally made it to the awning. However, Patton wasn’t the only one there. It was--

“Janus?” he asked in awe as he registered that his old classmate was standing right in front of him. “Wow, what a surprise seeing you around town!”

The man in question looked like a deer in headlights as he said, “Patton?”

“Yuppers! I can’t believe you’re back in town! You high-tailed it out of here as soon as we graduated, and I thought you’d never come back...”

“Yeah,” Janus said plainly. “Me neither.”

Patton giggled and clutched his coat tighter around himself. “What’re you doin’ back?”

“Virgil offered me a job that I just couldn’t refuse. It was hard to find a teaching job out where I was, and apparently Virgil has a studio that’s booming.” Janus put his hands in his pockets. “I was starting to think my parent’s were right, to be honest.”

“Oh, no! Janus, pursuing your passions is never something that’s bad! I think dancing suits you, anyway.”

Janus snorted. “You’d be one of the few who do.”

“Anything suits you.”

...

...

...

 _Wait_.

_nO!_

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Patton rushed as soon as he realized the mistake he had made. His stupid high school crush (that he had never gotten over) was creeping back out to the surface. “That was so weird to say--”

“No, don’t worry about it. I think it was sweet.” Janus smiled brightly and leaned against the wall. 

“I just... May have had a crush on you during high school.”

To that, Janus’ mouth fell open. “You had a _what_ on me?”

“A crush? I’m sorry if that upsets you--”

“No, are you fucking kidding me? I had a crush on you too!”

“ _What_?!”

Janus laughed almost hysterically. “Wow. _Wow_.”

“Wow indeed...” Patton trailed off awkwardly. “Do you... still... have a crush on me?”

“I--You know what? Would you just shut up and kiss me already?” Janus asked.

“Oh, definitely,” Patton giggled as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Janus’ lips.

Patton’s mind almost told him that this was too coincidental, but he shrugged it off. It was far nicer to just kiss he pretty man in front of him.


End file.
